


Am I Falling or Am I Flying? (shit, I'm falling)

by HookbackKarkat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk is male, M/M, Reader is male, Reader is technically a character, Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Frisk, also some swearing because flowey looks fucking creepy, and sans is really tall, but I'll leave them unnamed, but no skeleton fucking, gayyyyyyyyyyyyy, i mean this whole fandom is weird, it moves kinda fast, many monsters don't associate gender with relationships, more ys, no weird shit yet, reader is frisk's older brother, sfw, so you can be the character, some adult theme mentions, some dont even have gender, sorry - Freeform, who am i kidding this is gay as fuck, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookbackKarkat/pseuds/HookbackKarkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just trying to take care of your little brother, why does it have to be so hard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Follow a Child into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short for a first chapter, I'm sorry, but hopefully they'll get longer. The gay doesn't happen for a few chapters even though it feels like I'm rushing to get there, damn it. I'm gonna try to keep it at a nice pace. Suggestions are appreciated!

You shut the fridge, sighing in exasperation. Out of milk. The only reason you got up before noon today was to have cereal as an actual breakfast food, and now you can’t. Your little brother runs into the room, tugging on your shirtsleeve. He must have heard you up. You yawn, smiling a bit.

“Hey, Frisk. Mom still not back yet?”

He shakes his head and you mentally curse your mother for her bar-hopping habits. You’ve basically taken care of Frisk since he was only four, you were barely nine by then. He’s in middle school now but that doesn’t mean he can take care of himself. You think he might be mute, you’re not sure. He doesn’t talk a lot, but he does sometimes. You’re not sure if it counts. Whatever.

“Come on then, let’s go to Mickey D’s.” You offer, taking a twenty from the jar on top of the fridge. “Go get dressed real quick.”

He grins, dashing off to change out of his Superman pajamas, making you laugh to yourself quietly. You return to your own room, throwing on a red tee shirt and black jeans along with an orange baseball cap. Your hair’s gotten a bit too long for your taste but you don’t have the time to cut it right now. Finals are coming up soon, you remind yourself as you tie your black converse hi-tops. Gonna have to get studying if I want to pass my science test…

Frisk bursts into your room, interrupting your train of thought as he bounces up and down excitedly. He never seems to get tired of McDonalds. Ever. It’d be funny if it weren’t a little obnoxious.

“Alright, alright, settle down, bro. We’re going. Jeez.” You try to calm his excessive energy slightly as he half-drags you out the door, managing to stop him long enough to lock it before you’re jogging after him. He’s wicked fast. You lose sight of him once or twice but you know where he’s headed, it’s totally fine. You wind up at the McDonalds near your apartment with an impatient Frisk bouncing by the door, waiting for you. You order while he finds a table, and finally get him to calm down a bit as he stuffs his face with red meat. The two of you end up going out a lot, you’re not exactly sick of fast food but you’d love to have something else once in awhile.

Frisk loves it, though. You guess that’s a good thing. You always want to make sure he’s happy. He’s not old enough to understand why mom’s never around, or why dad left, or why you sleep on the couch. It’s nice to just watch him for a few moments, to see how purely happy he always is despite everything about his situation that suggests otherwise. Of course, it doesn’t last long. He finishes his food and immediately becomes impatient. You wrap up your food and stick it in the bag, tossing it into your satchel while he drags you out the door.

“Where are we going?” You ask, to no avail. It’s obvious, though - he wants to go run around near Mt. Ebott whenever he can, exploring the woods. You laugh, running with him. “Hey, wait up!”

Frisk bolts off once you reach the forest, and you have to chase after him. You don’t want him getting lost again. You call for him, spotting flashes of his purple-blue striped shirt through the tree trunks, but he doesn’t stop. You realize you’re way off the trail. 

“Frisk!” You call louder, hoping to get his attention.

“Frisk!” He glances back at you, waving cheerfully. You notice something ahead of him, and your heart pauses in your chest.

“Frisk, STOP!!!” You yell, too late. He skids a few feet from the edge of the concealed gaping hole in the ground, scrabbling for a handhold as he careens over the edge. 

Thinking only of your little brother’s safety you jump after him, underestimating the sheer depth of the hole. Immediately you’re swallowed by blackness, the daylight receding far above you. Frisk is nowhere to be found, no matter how many times you holler his name into the dark. You’re falling so far, and so fast, if you hit anything at this rate you’re dead. Oh, god. You can feel the force of the fall tugging at you, the wind rushing past your clothes and soaking into your bones. The air starts to wheeze from your lungs and it’s harder to pull back in. You’re panicking, and the last thing that crosses your mind is the hope that Frisk is at least okay.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you begin to wake up, you’re not sure what you expected. Crippling agony? Maybe it was all a dream? Your eyes blink open blearily and the first thing you notice is that you landed on a bed of yellow flowers. And none of them are crushed. When you move your arm, they just spring back into place, like a perfectly obedient little garden. And you don’t even seem to be hurt, you’re just stiff from lying in an awkward position. You sit up, rolling your shoulder. Everything seems to be in order, your hat’s even still on, which doesn’t seem possible. You shake your head, and suddenly remember what happened as you glimpse a dot of light out of the corner of your eye. You look straight up, recalling that the hole was pretty large. How exactly were you not dead? And furthermore--

“Frisk!!” You let out a strangled cry, remembering your brother. Where did he go?

You call for him again as you get up, looking around. You seem to be in a dark cavern, the walls are impossible to see but there’s a deep purple door to your left. You might as well try there. You get up, legs just a little wobbly, and continue to call Frisk’s name while you walk to the door and peek through it. There’s another patch of light on the floor, green grass growing out of nowhere. You hesitantly approach it, calls dying in your throat.

“Howdy!”

You scream girlishly and flinch backwards as a yellow flower pops out of the ground, and shit is that A F A C E--

“Jesus, what the hell?!” You yelp, staring at the flower as it laughs at you.

“You’re new to the underground, arent’cha? Listen, pal, I saw the way your kid went.” It points behind itself with a leaf. “Frisk, was it? Yeah.” He laughs in a deeper register, a maniacal grin on his face. “I was trying to help the poor human, when all of a sudden I was attacked by this evil goat monster. She kidnapped him and got me good.”

All of that pretty much flew over your head. “...What are you?”

It sighs in exasperation, almost growling at you. “My name’s Flowey.”

“Flowey… the flower.”

“Yes, is that so hard to understand?”

You shake your head. “Sorry. I-- you said you know where Frisk is?” Your head seems to be getting cloudier by the minute.

“Kidnapped. Big goat monster. Danger.” It gesticulates exaggeratedly with its little leaves, seeming frustrated. “Go, already, idiot!”

Flowey disappears into the ground and you blink, before heeding the flower’s advice and running down the hall while you call for Frisk. Goat monster? That sounds like trouble. Could you handle it on your own? You should have paid more attention in Mythology class…

You run around a corner and run face-first into someone, their long robe a few shades darker than the color of your surroundings. You look up, the long face is the first thing you notice, then the ears, and finally the fur. It takes a moment but it registers this person looks very goat-like and you’re frozen in place. The goat seems surprised, though it smiles after a moment.

“Oh! Hello, dear. I wasn’t expecting there to be two of you. Are you alright? Did that cretinous flower hurt you?” She’s so kind, so not what you expected. You simply stare. “Child, is something wrong? I’ll take you home, come now.”

She takes your hand and drags you along, down a series of corridors that fly by without detail. You feel like you’re going to faint, you think you might have hit your head when you fell. Everything’s very fuzzy.

“...Mom?” You ask, staring up at the goat lady. There’s a purple haze tinting the edge of your vision.

“It’s alright, darling.” She picks you up, your head on her shoulder, and your eyes close on their own. “You may call me Toriel.”


	2. New Friends and Knock-Knock Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Much better than last chapter.]  
> You're still on the quest to find Frisk, but you've made a couple of new monstery friends. Are all monsters so big? You hope not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't really updated. I wanted this chapter to be longer. If you've got any ideas, feel free to let me know. Heh. Or if you can't think of anything, just throw a joke at me. Always appreciated.

Yesterday seemed to pass so quickly. Your head is still a little fuzzy but it’s much clearer than when you passed out. You open your eyes, and for a moment you think you might still be at home. There’s a pillow over your head and the blankets are pulled up to cover it as well, the light is your enemy when it comes to sleeping. But as you slowly register the softness of the comforter above you and the actual mattress you’re lying on, you realize there’s no way you’re at home.

With a yawn you throw your arms out, the furnishings fall to the floor and the room is laid bare to see. You’re sleeping in a salmon-painted room that looks a bit like Frisk’s, there are toys neatly stacked in the corner and the bed is a twin size you barely fit into. You’re still dressed in your old clothes and you briefly panic over the absence of your satchel before you spot it resting on a chair across the room.

Just at that moment an absolutely heavenly smell hits you and you can feel yourself drooling within three seconds. Glad no one’s around. You wipe your mouth, directing your eyes to the floor where a slice of pie on a plate catches your attention. Without thinking you snatch it up, nearly dropping the fork, and practically inhale it. It’s way better than anything you’ve ever eaten, you can say that for sure.

You feel a twinge of sadness when it’s gone, and you feel pretty guilty for not even having considered sharing with Fr--

“Frisk!” You exclaim, smacking your forehead. You’d completely forgotten about him. Greatest brother in the world.

You set the plate aside and grab your satchel, half-running out the door. You must be in someone’s house, it’s so nice here. The walls are yellow and the trim is white. You head to your left first, finding nothing but a wall mirror and you see just how bad you look. Your hair is getting long and untamed, you’re pale and a little too skinny for your clothes, your eyes are dull and you’re a lot taller than you were last time you bothered to look at yourself. You pull a pair of scissors from your satchel and cut your bangs really quick, just enough that you can see.

While you’re busy someone must have noticed you, because someone suddenly taps on your shoulder. “Ah, you are awake. Would you like a proper haircut, my child?”

Before you can say anything she has the scissors, and three seconds later your hair is short in the back and fluffy in the front. It’s actually really cool but you don’t have much time to dwell on it.

“Where's Frisk?” You ask hurriedly, shaking loose snippets of hair out of your collar. “I have to find him.”

“Oh dear…” She places a large furry paw over her mouth, looking worried. “Are you sure? He will be quite alright. Perhaps you should rest a while longer, darling. You are not in the best of shape.”

As good as that offer sounds, you know you can't. She’s absolutely amazing and you wish you could have a mom like her, but… You really have to find Frisk. You think you might bring him back here, though. He deserves to have a nice family.

“I promise once I find him we’ll come right back…” She looks so crestfallen, it’s breaking your resolve even to ensure your brother’s safety. But you are determined.

“...That would be lovely…” She seems doubtful. You promise yourself then and there that you will return to this goat lady. She perks up slightly after a moment, though. “I could not help but notice you have a cell phone. May I see it?”

Relieved, you hand it to her and she taps on it for a few moments. “This is my number. Please feel free to call me at any time, and I will answer.”

She steers you down the other end of the hall, and points you down a set of stairs. “I will not accompany you, as I have flowers to attend to. Follow this pathway and you will surely find Frisk. I wish you good luck, child, and please return safely.”

She watches you for a moment before walking off, and you decide the only way to go is down. The path is long and dark, but it slowly gets lighter as you trudge along. The floor is uneven in some places, and rather dusty, and the air is damp yet stale. It seems like the exact opposite of the way you would ever want to go but you brave on. For Frisk.

You suddenly find yourself enveloped in darkness, and a spot of light shines down on a little patch of grass. You’re immediately flooded with deja vu and tense. You don't like this. Without warning a flower sprouts from the grass, and cackles maniacally.

“F-Flowey?” You blink, watching its little face warp into a grotesque grimace.

“ _ **Y O U. I D I O T.**_ ” It snarls, still snickering. “You really think you’re doing the right thing, don't you? Cozying up to the goat lady because she’s lonely? I promise that if you ever come back here, you’ll be DEAD before you know it. You don’t even know how things work down here. I doubt you’ll last long enough to find that striped little--”

Flower suddenly blinks, glancing behind itself. It growls, looking back to you. “I have to go. You get the gist.”

And he disappears. You’re suddenly back in the tunnel, about five feet from a huge violet door. As you stare at it someone knocks on the other side, and you can just barely hear their voice from where you are.

“Knock knock.”

A… Knock-knock joke? Maybe? It’s a long shot, but seeing as you can’t think of another option you give in.

“Wh… Who’s there?”

Silence follows and you walk closer to the door, listening. They don’t respond for a few moments and you initially think you scared them off, until you hear their voice again, a bit louder this time.

“Heh… cash.”

“Cash who?”

“Well, I’ve always thought you were a bit nutty.”

Oh my god. That was probably the dumbest thing you've ever heard. You can't help it, You start to laugh. It’s only fair to return a joke, though.  


“Ha, okay, okay, kn-knock knock!”

“Who’s there?”

“Ira.”

“Ira who?”

You snicker again. “Ira-gret I don't know any better jokes.”

It’s quiet, but you can hear them laughing on the other side of the door.

“Hey hey, so, why did the chicken cross the road?” A pause. “To collect his rent. Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“The chicken!”

You're not even sure that one was funny, but it was laughable anyways for whatever reason and you found yourself leaning against the door for support. Without warning it crashes open, and you topple through it into something hard. You immediately register the cold, and then the loud slam of the door shutting itself behind you. It’s only after that you realize you're lying on top of someone and scramble to get up.

“Whoops! Oh my gosh, I’m sorry, I didn't know it was gonna--” You grunt as your face is suddenly full of snow, signaling that whoever it was is gone. You lift yourself up and wipe the snow off of your face, looking up.

“S’alright, kiddo. You okay?” You take the offered hand, noting how the fingers are slim and pale, almost the color of the snow. As they help you up it registers that the hand belongs to a skeleton, one that’s almost a foot taller than you and wearing a fluffy pale blue hoodie and black sweatpants with blue stripes down the side. It hits you that your own attire is not going to help in the cold at all, right there with a gust of wind.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be fine.”

“My name’s Sans. Sans the Skeleton, though that’s pretty obvious. What brings you to Snowdin, kid?” You look up at his face and notice his eye sockets are completely dark, though it’s obvious that he’s watching you intensely. He lets go of your hand as an afterthought, and you answer while brushing your clothes of snow.

“I-I… Me and my brother, we fell? There was a really big hole on the mountain, a-and I need to find him..” Your voice begins to waver as your teeth chatter, though you stuff your hands in your pockets and try to fight it. You’ve dealt with worse. “I g-gotta find him, we gotta get h-home.”

“That’s weird.” He mutters under his breath, before nodding. “I know where he went. His name’s Frisk, right? Striped shirt, wicked fast? Yeah, he’s cool.”

“Well wh-which way did he go?” You look around, as if the trail will have a bright neon sign saying ‘BROTHER THIS WAY’.

“Come on, kiddo. Let’s see if we can't catch up to Frisk.”

You let out a sigh of relief, shaking snow off of your shoes as you get ready to start walking. Your hands are shaking in your pockets, damn it is freezing out here. It’s usually cold where you live, but come on this is bullshit. You jump as your train of thought is interrupted, and something heavy lands on you.

“Here, don't want you freezing to death or anything.”

You remove Sans’ coat from your head and pause before putting it on, grateful for the warmth. It’s pretty big on you, but then again when you look over you realize it was pretty big on him, too. He looks a lot slimmer wearing a black and white turtleneck, and you chuckle to yourself. _Well of course he’s slimmer, he’s all skin and bones._ You roll the sleeves up a little and shove your hands in the pockets. It’s such a fluffy, warm jacket that you feel like you’re back in the bed at… What was her name? Torel? Tori?

“Toriel, that's right…” You mutter to yourself, shaking your head. You need to get better at names.

Sans hesitates for just a moment, and you look up at him. He shakes his head (skull?) almost imperceptibly before grinning toothily at you, light blooming in his eyes.

“Come on then, let’s go human hunting.”


	3. snas the skele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'no archive warnings apply'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so the author hasn't been feeling well recently, actually he's been feeling like shit but i don't blame him. so, uh, i wrote this chapter instead. it's from a different pov cause i'm not great with that 'reader-insert' sorta stuff so... i guess let's hope the author gets better. ~sanston

This human isn’t supposed to be here. And since when is Frisk a boy? Sans had always thought maybe they were a girl. Not that anyone actually understood human genders very well. In the Underland you were whatever you wanted to be, since no one could tell you otherwise. He shook his head, glancing back at you all snuggled up in his jacket. Sure, it was cold out, but he’d lived in Snowdin for… most of his life. It didn’t really bother him. Why was he getting sidetracked? Why wasn’t he just asking you why the hell you were here and how exactly you existed?

_Because he wouldn’t understand, obviously._ He sighed quietly, breath showing against the cold air. And he knows Toriel. He met her. How did she not notice something was different? Sure, she doesn’t remember, but it’s been so long. Surely any slight difference would stand out immediately? He’d known something was very very wrong the moment he heard your voice, because he didn’t recognize it. _...What if this is it, though?_

The skeleton was drawn out of his thoughts by your voice, and it still felt so… not quite grating, but just uncomfortable to hear something new after all these years.

“Sans? How does it snow underground?”

That’s weird. He was expecting you to complain or something. The sheer oddity of the question made him grin, chuckling. He held up his hands, motioning with them as he wiggled his fingers.

“Mmmmagic.”

His grin widens when you laugh, the trepidation immediately dissolving. Why had he been uncomfortable, again? Your laugh made him relax without hesitation. It took a moment for him to question that, eyes darkening a little. _What?_

“I’m guessing you’re gonna answer a lot of questions that way?” 

It takes him a moment to respond. “Nah, just anything related to magic. The science behind it is actually really complicated and I don’t think a tyke like you could properly understand it.” He watches you blink in surprise at his response before chuckling. “Plus it’s easier to just say ‘magic’ when I’m too lazy to explain.”

You snicker and he relaxes a bit again for about three seconds before tensing. Thankfully, he’s managed to get you out to the bridge. He can see Frisk’s footprints in the snow now, and before he has a chance to point them out you've already noticed.

“Aren't those from Frisk’s sneakers?” You gasp, kneeling to examine them, and he can't help but laugh. 

“Yeah, they are. We're getting closer, don't worry, buddy.”

“You can call me by my name, you know.”

He blinks, shaking his head. “You didn't give me one.”

You're obviously taken aback, flustered. “Oh, my gosh. I didn't, did I? I’m ______..”

“Heh. Nice to meet you. Again.” He grins at your slight panic, rolling his eyes. “Hey, take it easy. You were worried about your little bro. I know the feeling.”

“I don't know about that, Frisk is a pretty big handful.” You chuckle.

Sans shrugs, grinning. “I’ve got a bro to take care of too, yknow. His name’s Papyrus. He’s really -- what, what are you laughing at?”

He stands there indignantly as you practically double over, laughing loudly and suddenly. You hold up one finger, gasping a little and signaling for him to wait a second while you just laugh so hard. He becomes a bit concerned and self-conscious, fiddling with the hem of his sweater while you wind down. _What is he laughing at?!_

“I-I just -- oh my god, really? Hhhhhhahahaha -- _Sans and Papyrus?!_ Like the fffhahahaha- fucking _fonts!?_ Jesus, I’m -- I’m sorry but that's just- that's hilarious!”

He continues to stare at you for a moment before giving in, laughing with you.

“‘S pretty funny, I guess. Haven't thought about it that way for a long time.”

Normally, of course, Sans would have been pissed about someone - _anyone_ \- making fun of his and Pap’s names, but somehow he knew you found it genuinely funny. Your laughter might have helped with that… He couldn't help but notice it had a drastically more powerful effect on him than last time. When you had laughed more quietly, it only made him want to smile and listen. This hearty, almost hysterical laughter gave him no choice but to laugh with you, and the air seemed a bit colder than it had a second ago.

Chastising himself for spacing out, he comes back to reality to see you staring at him expectantly. Shit. He felt himself growing even warmer, sinking into his turtleneck a little.

“Uh… Sorry, kid, I… Wasn't listening. What?”

“I asked,” you repeat, rolling your eyes, “if Papyrus was around Frisk’s age. It would do him some good to play with someone other than his big brother for a change.”

Thinking of his brother, Sans laughs. You must have thought he meant Paps was his little brother. He can't blame you, really, he kinda misconstrued it.

“Heh, yeah. He may as well be. I’m sure they’re best friends already. Hey, if we hurry, I bet we could catch up with them.”

“Well what are we waiting for?” Sans was definitely not prepared for you to grab his hand, half-dragging him behind you as you sprinted down the trail. Once the shock fades, however, concern replaces it. _Man, he’s wearing my magic coat and he’s still ice cold. Does he even notice?_

“Damn, buddy. You're _really_ cold, you know that?” Unfortunately his words are lost on you as you skid into Snowdin town, and your eyes are huge as you look around to take everything in. You slowly come to a stop, and Sans can feel your fingers trembling from the frost now. He tugs lightly on your hand for your attention, then a bit harder.

“_____, hey. You're freezing, kid. Come with me.”

“But Frisk--”

“Look, you're no use to him if you're frozen. Let’s head to Grillby’s, alright? He’ll be alright with Paps.” He. Points down the road a ways to his favorite bar, watching as you begin to sulk. You know he’s right.

“Sans, I really think I should --”

“Come on. Tell you what, I’ll bring the kid back here. Besides, you’ll be safer if I don’t have to watch your back.”

It dawns on him that you probably don't know what he means, but thankfully you don’t ask. With an attitude-laced ‘ _fine_ ’ you give in, and without having let your hand go he leads you to the bar.

The moment he swings the door open a chorus of whoops and hollers erupt, a lot of nicknames thrown his way. He grins and waves, greeting everyone and pulling you up to the end of the bar. Within thirty seconds of being inside you’ve already taken off his jacket and tied it around your waist by the sleeves. Apparently he’s not going to be getting it back anytime soon.

Sans chuckles at your reaction when you see Grillby for the first time, your eyes go wide and you look down.

“Heya Grillbz, would you mind keeping an eye on the human here? Gotta go fetch something real quick.” He ruffles your hair, earning a smack to the arm. He doesn't stay long enough to hear whatever you just snapped at him, with a static pop he flops down onto the couch in his living room just in time to see Papyrus run into the house, calling his name.

“SANS!! SANS, I CAPTURED THE HUMAN!! THEY WERE REALLY NICE ABOUT IT, TOO!!”

“That’s great, Paps. Hey, bro?”

“...What?” His brother replied hesitantly, expecting im _pun_ ding doom.

“I gotta take the human somewhere when they wake up, okay? Don't freak out when they’re gone.”

“Oh, that’s alright! The GREAT PAPYRUS will simply find ANOTHER HUMAN!!”

“Heh. Sure, you do that, Pap.”


	4. What Fresh Hell is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This... definitely isn't right. What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I live. Nice to see you guys again. Sorry I've been on the DL, I just wasn't feeling it. I was also busy designing characters for Sandwiches, which I also have written a second chapter for. Actually, Sanston wrote this chapter again, I oughta give him the credit. Thank you, Sansy~.
> 
> youre damn write I busted my coccyx off on this. - sanston
> 
> [You would like to interject that you also helped.] - Ferarri

It's almost forty-five minutes later that Frisk walks inside the skeletons' house, eyes wide. They - he? - seem startled to find Sans on the couch, and not in his room where he always was.  
"Sans?" Asks the child, scaring the bejeezus out of him.  
He sits bolt upright on the couch, eye sockets dark as he stares them down.  
"Hey, bone boy, what's wrong?"  
"Since when do you talk?"  
"...What?"  
"And since when are you a boy?"  
"What's with all these weird questions? I've always been a walking, talking, human little boy." He frowns, eyes narrowing.  
_They're the same shade as ______'s._ Sans thinks to himself, shaking his skull to dispel the thought. Don't get distracted. "No, no. That's not how it goes. This isn't right." Frustrated, he sighs.  
"Sans, are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Come on, we're going to Grillby's."  
"But I don't wanna go to Grillby's."  
He shoots the kid a glare. "Well, too bad. Because we're going to Grillby's."  
"No." Frisk crosses his arms petulantly. "I'm gonna go play in the snow."  
"Yeah, see, but no."  
Impatient, Sans gets up and reaches to grab Frisk by the arm. Time seems to slow down for a moment, and he manages to catch the human's eyes glowing deep violet for a fraction of a second. They bat his phalanges away as if he's nothing, grinning menacingly.  
"Sans. I'm going. To play. In the snow." He blinks in surprise and confusion, and by te time his eye sockets are open again, Frisk is gone. That was really weird. He'd used this... _commanding_ tone, and Sans' hand actually hurts a bit from how strong they were. What the fuck is going on? He shakes his head once more to clear it, teleporting to Grillby's to find you. It takes only a moment, as you're exactly where he left you, albeit snoozing with your arms folded on the bar like a pillow, snuggled up in his hoodie. He pauses for a few moments before shaking your shoulder, effectively waking you. "______? Hey, kid, wake up." You yawn, stretching a little before you glance over at him. Your glasses are skewed a bit and he's fuzzy in some places. "Snas? Er, sorry. Sans. Hey, what's up? Where's Frisk?"

"Frisk is... being difficult. I'm gonna have to bring you to the house after all." As you squint at him, trying to make sense of his words, he glances outside before looking back at you. "Think you'll make it in the snow again?"  
"I'm warm, though." You yawn and stretch as you sit up, and he offers his hand to help you down.  
"'M not asking, buddy. You and your brother gotta get out of here."  
Reluctantly, you take his ivory phalanges and let him pull you off the stool. As he begins to walk, you drag your feet a little, if just to shuffle.  
"You gonna drag your feet the whole way?" He scoffs once you get outside, glancing over his shoulder.  
"Yyyyep." To prove your point, you lock your ankles and literally drag your heels.  
"Thought you might take the hint. Oh well." A mischievous smirk crosses his face and before you can even not like the look of it, his eye socket flares blue and you're suddenly hovering over his head. Fear of heights strikes and you scrabble for something to hold onto, but there's nothing. Literally nothing. He's holding his arm up to keep you there as he walks, though, and after a moment of flailing you manage to grab onto his wrist and ground yourself.  
"Don't do that!" You finally exclaim, looking at him upside-down. But he just grins and keeps walking, and thankfully his place isn't too far. You can already see Frisk playing in the snow with a very, very tall skeleton man. Taller than Sans.  
"Is that Papyrus? I thought-"  
"Don't worry, they'll get along fine." Sans reassures you before you even realize you're startled, and all of a sudden you're dropped from the sky. Again, you scream very girlishly, but find yourself caught by sturdy, if bony, arms. "Hey, Papyrus!" He calls, deep voice resonating through you in a nearly unnerving way as he garners his brother's attention. "What'dya know, I caught myself a human, too!"


End file.
